


【Gallaghercest】Peach

by Gloria99



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria99/pseuds/Gloria99





	【Gallaghercest】Peach

每个cp都需要至少一个荒淫无道的夏天。昼长夜短，白日宣淫也顺理成章合法起来。或者吃枇杷，或者吃樱桃吃荔枝，吃得汁水淋漓满室生香，吃得两张嘴合成一张嘴，两个人合成一个人。隔着窗帘阳光依然肆无忌惮穿透进屋，晒在地毯上，晒在床单上，晒在赤裸潮湿的脊背上，中暑般的眩晕。空调开得再强，还是驱散不了那股又甜蜜又腥膻的气味。就好像正在一点一点地一起腐烂，又好像有什么死去多时的东西慢慢活了过来。

　　

　　

　　当厨房组合柜最底下的那个抽屉像狗的舌头一样耷拉下来的时候，一个覆盆子或树莓味的夏天就会开始了——Liam急躁雀跃着等待Peggy捣出的冰沙时，那双略微开胶的运动鞋总是一下一下地踩着抽屉的拉手。“这感觉很有趣。”男孩往冰凉的瓷砖上蹭去争先恐后的汗珠，“拽着抽屉的鼻子往地上砸，哈，通常你还能从它的内脏里翻出一罐果酱。”今年的蓝莓丰润过头，绀紫的浆汁淋漓甜腻地吻开冰沙吹出的凉雾。阳光在两湾贝加尔湖是湿热而粘软的，折射成极大的，焦渴的热量，舐上茫茫荒漠盛在玻璃碗中的绿洲。“Liam！给Noel留点！你全吃完要拉肚子！”男孩太着急了，宽大的衬衫膨出的风都是热气腾腾。甘腥的不锈钢挖勺今天好像都变成了长柄状的曲奇，Liam奔回房间时还咬着厨房初挖的那一勺，舌尖急切地舔弄好像要把那点蓝莓酱融化到骨血里。无味的勺面在他口腔里搅动，丰盈的唾液顺理成章地滑落嘴角洇湿暗白的领口。等到他冲进房间重重地搁下碗，冰尖上的凉意早就因为他的火热给羞成了水。

　　Noel在洗澡，这再好不过。他敢保证Noel走出来的时候他连勺都不会剩给他。窗外的棕背伯劳也在吞食夏天，青蛙被尖利的喙撕扯开裂的闷响混着两声有气无力的蝉鸣，午风刮得像喘息。花园的橡树已经蹿得很高，浓绿的叶片不知是否被太阳烫到了，小心翼翼地趴在玻璃上磨蹭炙疼的身体。云絮绵软低垂，从寡淡似烟到醇厚如雾，像是餐车上的棉花糖一路连滚带跃翻过去的。Liam吮着勺子向窗外出神，光幕和枝芽织成了一张蛛网。一些冷静被融化了，一些躁动被反弹了。细索昆虫像是从土里长出来，又被洪热的地浪给催生出了翅膀。一只苍蝇在窗台上蹭脚，Liam朝他吹了口气。苍蝇是被甜味的风晕晕乎乎地送走了，浴室的水雾也姗姗推挤出了优格里的另一片酸涩柠檬。

　　Noel没擦头发，水珠无视他卷的勾人的发尾，不解风情地砸向地面。略微发黄又干硬的浴巾在他的腰上吸饱了水，软塌塌地蹭着他的大腿。“操，浴室里怎么他妈的有桃子？”“我带进去的啊。”Noel很理所当然地回答，“为了防止你这个馋逼偷吃。”他甚至吝啬到一个戏谑的笑容都没有给，纵容着烂熟的果肉在唇齿间翻滚，清甜的汁液先是腻上指腹的薄茧，又打着旋一般沿着指缝滴落。仿佛是抖落一地水珠就能撇开所有生活的碎屑，Noel被恭敬的桦木地板托起来，有一刹那隔离了人间。

　　冰沙还在化，抖抖索索地，求着桃子再给一点甜。Liam惊觉这罐蓝莓酱有点苦了，藏在轰轰烈烈的蜜一般梦的背后。这点洇苦是那么不动声色，一击即中时却又是张牙舞爪的。17岁的Liam只喜欢草莓汽水蜂蜜派这样甜得直来直往的交换，他当然不懂苦甜的浪漫。于是敌人趁虚而入用Liam自己的军旗攻城略地——细窄的勺面吭哧吭哧在冰沙里转过一圈又被另一张嘴包裹。“操你的Liam，能不能别先吃蓝莓酱？”只带着一丝果味的冰沙被粗暴地碾碎，静静地咬上薄荷味的牙齿不动了。“头转过来。”下颌被制住，拇指用力揩去男孩嘴角的一小块湛蓝。“我操Noel你——”

　　“怎么了？”兄长斜睨着他，舌尖推出方才含吮的拇指，带出欲说还休的一线情欲。Liam的脊柱过电似的，被当头浇下一桶醋栗汁。他张口欲言却蹦不出一个单词，脸颊的热度和电视天线一样节节攀升。他慌乱地低下头，却看到棕灰的地板与水珠的一滴滴吻。整个曼彻斯特好像都安静了一瞬，“啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒”，在他鲜活赤烫的心脏表面砸出一个又一个月球表面般的陨石坑。Liam从没见过他的哥哥这样迷人。洪水一样的情欲要把他击垮了，小桌上的眼镜乖乖双手合十交叠为突如其来的热浪祈祷。“干嘛啊蠢逼。”Noel嗤笑一声，手腕舒展准确无误地把桃核送进了垃圾桶。他的指尖被勾人的桃汁拥抱，汇成将落未落的几股溪流。

　　“我要在汁水掉在地上前把Noel的手指舔干净。”

　　空气快拉出丝来。潮湿的，迷离的，百转千回式的渴望。Liam控制不了自己的视线，或者他和Noel相比，向来都不是自制力更好的那个。“哥哥我想舔你的手指。”即使他再过坦诚，也羞于剥开最是藏污纳垢的灵魂给他哥哥看。他急得快要跺脚又无可奈何，只好背过身去，酝酿几句无关痛痒的垃圾话。等他耸耸肩膀刚要开口，Noel在后面喊他：“过来。”

　　操，他为什么真的过去了？Noel用那只汁水淋漓的手指着他，他控制不住已经倒下一只的膝盖。“Liam...”叹息一般的，星辰初照溪石。Noel用指尖顶开男孩的嘴唇，这时他的另一只膝盖更顺理成章地跪到地面上。Liam感觉要被嘴里的两根手指拆解，Noel曲起指节顶在上颚摩擦。他早就无暇顾及那颗桃子到底他妈甜不甜了，Noel在用手指操他的嘴。他温热的目光交缠在兄长的腰腹间与那块碍眼的浴巾殊死搏斗。而Noel毫不留情地在他嘴里进出，撞裂湿润温吞的唾液，把它们残忍地肢解出温柔乡。Liam吞不下嘴里潮涌的情欲海潮，晶莹的绮梦被手指带出来，怯生生地在喉结上随呼吸一起一伏地颤抖。“你下面会不会和嘴一样越操水越多？”Noel咬住他的下唇厮磨，而此时Liam的指尖已经开始打颤了。他虚焦的视线梳理不清幻梦或是现实，他的外壳被Noel弄破了，糜烂的，糖果色的内里流出来，像抽屉里放到变质的胡萝卜泥。蟑螂踩开拉手，老鼠捏着他的鼻子往地上撞——肮脏的，湿腻的，还要被恶意偷咬一口。

　　Noel的手指像是要画出他的蝴蝶骨，他被进入，被拖拽，被摁在地上听地核的心跳。有一股岩浆涌进了他的脑子，滚烫粘腻毁灭他的思维后就不动了。窗台上来了一对苍蝇，一只同样雌伏着被触角按在身下交媾。Liam向未知的身后递出手腕，被粗暴地摔在腰侧。Noel固定住他，和固定住工地的脚手架没什么两样。Noel操他，和Liam是一只桃子没什么两样。他被拆分，被享用，被咀嚼，被甜味包裹。但他作为一道解闷的甜品还是想在自己身上再撒上一些爱。Noel咬住他的耳朵，吐息是湿热的。有什么要从气流里溢出来，不抱期待地溜进最深的内里。有滴眼泪划下眼角，落尽最后一滴桃汁洇湿的地板，懒洋洋的不动了。  
　

 

　　


End file.
